What happened at the invasion?
by fighterofflames
Summary: You want to know my point of view of the alien invasion? I feel honored to tell you, but I'm not going to say who I am. I have a family to protect, and I don't want them to find out I'm a hero. My parents and siblings will go crazy if they found out. You want me to start from the beginning? Well okay. I guess it all started...


**Welcome to another side story to Phantom Evolution Rewrite. This is just something I put together that will drop hints on what will be happening for the G:KND arc, and it will be in a point of view just for this one-shot. I'm not going to reveal who the person is either. I hope you guys enjoy the short story, and I own nothing.**

 **?'s POV:**

If you were going to ask me on what I would think if our world would be invaded by aliens, I would be calling you crazy and crack a couple jokes at how crazy the idea was. I would still do it, but when the day came I was shocked. I had no idea what was going on or why it was happening, but I knew that my family needed to be somewhere safe and that I needed to be with them. Unfortunately, the invaders had another plan, and this plan got me worried about what would happen to them. I'm getting ahead of myself, but I guess the best way to explain it without giving much away is to give my actual feelings on what happened. I can't reveal too much without causing problems so please understand that.

I guess it all started when I was out getting some things for an act I was working on, and I heard some people screaming about aliens kidnapping people. I went outside to see what they were screaming about and saw these weird looking ships with this purple light except it wasn't a light. I found out later that it was an instant teleporter that teleported anyone who was touched by it into their ships.

When I saw people disappearing immediately from the light, I went into hiding only to find out the light were instantly transporting people from their hiding spots. I didn't know what to do, but I did know that I needed to avoid the light if I wanted to see if my family was able to avoid. I don't remember how I avoided the light, but once I knew that I was out of the view of that ship I went straight to make sure the rest of family escaped the light. Unfortunately, only two of my sisters escaped getting hit by the light, and we thought the ship was coming back for us, but fortunately we were wrong.

Another survivor who calls himself the Ninja saved us along with a teen genius flying the ship Ninja came aboard on. My sisters and I boarded the ship and were curious about how these guys knew where we were. The teen flying the plane told us that he built a tracker that would allow people to find out who was human or alien, or he said something like that. I can't seem to remember since everything happened so fast. All I remember before meeting some of the other survivors was that the rest of my family was captured by the instant teleportation and were held captive on the ships in outer space.

My sisters and I wanted to go with the heroes to save everyone on those alien space crafts, but we were rejected since they didn't want anything to happen to us. I wasn't having any of it and snuck onto one of their ships heading to outer space. My sisters did the same thing, but it turned out that the aliens had some kind of device on the planet, and the two ships my sisters boarded stayed in the earth's atmosphere. I kind of feel bad that they were stuck here, and I got to go into space, but in the end we were able to help out which I will get to in a little bit.

I don't know everything that happened with my two sisters and their groups, but I do know that they succeeded in stopping the devices that would make our planet become destroyed or something like that. The ship I was on landed on the one ship I was not expecting which happened to be their mothership or something…I'm not too good with these kinds of terms since this kind of stuff is something my brother would love and explain better.

Anyway, I knew that I had to help out the team I snuck on board with and decided to find the main security room. I was able to find it by climbing through the vents on their spacecraft which had way more space than I thought it was going to have. I was surprised to find, what I think, was the security room since it did have all of those monitors that keep track on everything going on. The good news was that figuring out how everything worked was easy, but the whole system was in their alien language which was almost impossible to read. I say almost because they left pictures in the book on how things would work, and I just put the things together in my mind which allowed me to have control of their security room.

Oh man, I found out that I had control on the doors in their ship as well which was so much fun to mess around with. Every time one of their teams tried to make an ambush or retreat I messed with them so bad making them almost completely helpless. I later found out that there was an emergency master control in the main entrance of the ship where the captain and crew were supposed to be. I knew my fun should have stopped there, but I was curious if this would allow me to control the other ships. I was fortunate not to get caught by anyone, but I forgot one important detail. The heroes were fighting in the flight deck…I think it's a flight deck. I never studied machines so I wouldn't know, but I bet my sister would. She knows almost everything when it comes to mechanical things.

I'm getting off topic? Sorry, I get a little side tracked when it comes to my family. I miss them, but what can I do about it? A girl needs to grow up at some point, but I should get back to my story.

I went up to the captain's chair and sat down in it while someone was fighting the captain. It was then that Angelic Code noticed me and tried to get me to leave. I told her that I figured out how to control the ships, and she thought I might know how to reverse the teleportation that happened. Unfortunately, I had to much fun to figure out how to do that from the security room, but I did bring the book with me and looked through it while Angelic Code and Force protected me from being attacked.

The good news was that I found out how to get everyone back on earth. The bad news was that it had to be done by an alien with a high authority, and the only one who had that authority was the one leading the charge. It turned out the rest of the higher-ups stayed behind and figured he had everything handled, but our group fought back and won the fight. It felt great that we won, but things got even more complicated when another alien race showed up.

Yep, you heard me right. There was another alien race that decided to attack our planet just as we finished the last fight. The leader of the first alien attack knew who they were and made us worried when he started to yell at us to let him go. It turned out that the alien race was a race known for destroying planets and making them into gem stones. It's a complicated process, but they were invading our planet because they wanted someone who was a fugitive of their home planet.

I wasn't able to do much during that part since I had to give master control back to the leader of the first alien group, but I was able to figure out how to use some of the equipment the aliens had on their ship. They're actually what my tools are made up of for me to use to protect the people on our planet. Yep, these gadgets used to be alien weapons, and I had three years to work on them without anyone in my family knowing about it. Trust me, that wasn't easy since I had to share my room with one of my sisters.

I'm getting off track again? I wouldn't say I'm getting off track, but whatever, I guess this meeting is over then.

You want me to explain about the second invasion? What do you want me to say? I didn't really participate much during that one. I stayed on the ship, and everyone else fought the gems making the whole second invasion leave before their fleet was destroyed. The good news was that the galactic police showed up. I can't tell you who they are for good reasons, but it was interesting to have some extra hands in taking down the first group of alien invaders.

What happened to the leader? I'm sorry, but that information is confidential. All, I can say is that we should not have to worry about them invading us again. There might be a few of those aliens who are waiting for the right time to strike, but I don't doubt that we can handle them.

How's the team doing? I don't see why that has to do with the invasion.

What happened to the resistance that helped us against the gems? That information is confidential. The team warned me that you guys wanted to know where those people were, and we don't plan on revealing their location or information about them.

What do we plan on doing if those gems came back? Unlike last time, we're actually prepared for them to show up again. We know that we're a target for them, and we're having help from the resistance to help make sure they don't have a victory over us.

Why are you so interested in knowing my relationship with the team?

Does anyone else know how to read the alien language? Unfortunately, I had to learn how to read it to understand how their weapons work, but I can't tell you if the others know how. Angelic Code might know how, but she might only know how the stuff works not the actual language.

Are we done here because my team might need me now? Thanks for having me here.

 **Normal POV:**

The figure exits the building and walks away pulling her phone up to her ear. "I told them what they needed to know." She listens to the person reply back and nods her head. "I know. They wanted to know about the team and about the Plumbers and the Nova Corps. I know that they want to know about that stuff, but there is so much they want to know. Do you know how hard it was for me not to crack a joke? It isn't easy having my kind of job."

The young woman nods her head understanding what the person was telling her. "I get it Aelita. You should be happy I went in to do the interview instead of Maurice. He wouldn't have given them any information." The woman sighs when Aelita reminds her of the whole reason for the interview. "Just drop it okay? They were told what you told me to tell them. You might want to tell Wade to erase this conversation from our phones as well just in case. We can't risk people finding out the identities of the team anyway."

"I'll see you back at the base." The woman shuts her phone off and drops yellow and black mask over her face leaving a pair of ponytails behind it. 'Joke's on them anyway.' She hears a loud crash come from inside the building and smirks, "Fury won't be happy about the interview, but I wanted to have the last laugh." She laughs and leaves the area her laughter heard by the people inside the building.

 **If you think that you know who the person is, then I wish you on guessing, but I am not telling anyone who this person is. You will have to wait for the release of the G:KND arc to happen which will not be for a while.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the small story. R &R**


End file.
